


deep diving

by mrbrownstone



Series: HyungKi Pain [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fucked Up, Gore, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: Hawt.





	deep diving

"Let's have fun, baby... I want to use knives this time."  
  
Kihyun rolls his eyes at the slutty tone in Hyungwon's voice. Of course. His eyes flicker over to him, looking at his tilted head and doe eyes. He invisions gutting him like a pig and petting his ribs from inside. He quickly looks away.  
  
"Maybe. Do I get to actually hurt you?"  
  
"Yeah! Do what you want. I'm yours, you know.." His fingers trail down his front, brushing his cock through his pants.  
  
Kihyun's eyes shut and he takes a deep breath.  
  
"Fine."  
  
\--  
  
Hyungwon is naked, tied up to their bed with an excited little expression on his face. It's pleasant to Kihyun. He twirls the kitchen knife in his hand, eyes trailing his form before landing on his soft stomach. A smile curls on his lips.  
  
He starts by trailing the tip of the knife over his skin, making red lines to contrast his sweet skin. He makes a small cut on his thigh, causing the younger to gasp and twitch. Blood beads up and Kihyun needs more. He swipes some up on his finger and paints Hyungwon's lips with his own dna.  
  
After playing in the blood, he finds his patience and control wear down. He picks up the knife, pointing the tip against his gut. It's at an angle, close to where Kihyun is seated. It takes some force, but he pushes the knife into his flesh.  
  
Hyungwon tenses before letting out a strangled cry. Ouch, he thinks, pulling the knife out. Hyungwon's blood pours out steadily and Kihyun almost panics. He has to close the wound. He presses his palm to it.  
  
Hyungwon is crying and screaming and tugging on his binds. Kihyun pushes his fingers into the gash. Hyungwon's head falls back, verbally praying for the pain to stop. Kihyun watches, fingers wiggling inside of him. He's so warm and wet inside.  
  
Kihyun uses his free hand to fish his cock out of his pants, pulling his fingers from Hyungwon's wound. He hesitates before pushing into his guts.  
  
"Oh, oh my God."  
  
Hyungwon's eyes are wide and he's shrieking. His terrified act adds another layer of pleasure to this whole event for Kihyun. He knows Hyungwon likes this, he can see it in his eyes. The younger wouldn't deny it either.  
  
After settling, he starts at a safe pace and begins fucking his wound at a frantic pace. Hyungwon feels his vision cut in and out, but the image of Kihyun's dickhead poking his bellybutton from the inside burns into the forefront of his mind.  
  
After fucking Hyungwon's gash with a vigorous pace, he's against the edge. He presses his hand to Hyungwon's stomach and fucks faster. It's not long before he's growling out his name and spilling onto his organs.  
  
Hyungwon is hardly conscious, eyes rolling in his head and little mumbles falling from his lips. Kihyun leans down, kissing his cheek. A smile makes it onto his tired face and Kihyun knows he'll be okay. He needs to clean up, and bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hawt.


End file.
